Révélations
by Mai96
Summary: Ou comment Sally et Percy (et Annabeth) disent la vérité à Paul sur les dieux grecs et autres petites choses. Traduction de 101EmilyRox (u/2337859/) du One Shot "Revelations" (s/6649177)


**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est la traduction**

Paul Blowfish – pardon, je veux dire Blofis – rentrait à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa fiancée, Sally Jackson, et son fils – pour lui beau-fils – Percy. Paul avait dut corriger quelques copies au lycée Goode, où il travaillait et Percy étudiait, donc Percy était rentré avant lui. Paul gara sa Prius à la place de stationnement prévu à cet effet, en sortit et verrouilla la voiture avant d'entrer dans l'ensemble d'appartement de brique rouge. Il monta les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant hors service, et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Il découvrit une scène familière. Sally était dans la cuisine, faisant son spécial guacamole à sept couches et Percy n'était nul par où il pouvait être vu, surement dans sa chambre. La théorie de Paul fut confirmée quand il entendit un gros bruit venant de celle-ci et une voix de fille.

– Cervelle d'Algue ! s'exclama-t-elle, et Paul savait que cette voix appartenait à "l'amie" de Percy, Annabeth Chase.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre de Percy, Percy riant et Annabeth mi-amusée, mi-sévère.

– Salut vous deux, sourit Paul alors qu'ils allaient dans la cuisine, où Sally amenait le guacamole sur la table.

– Ça semble incroyable, Mme Jackson, dit Annabeth alors qu'elle s'adossait contre le mur à côté de Percy.

– Merci Annabeth, remercia Sally.

Paul remarqua le silence maladroit qui s'installait dans la pièce alors que les trois mangeaient leur chips en silence.

Après quelques instants, Paul prit la parole :

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, en regardant leur visage.

Sally se mordit la lèvre et le regarda.

– Paul… chéri, assis-toi. Nous avons besoin de te dire quelque chose.

Paul fut surpris par le ton de Sally mais il s'assit à la table, vite rejoint par les trois autres. Il y eut un silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Annabeth donne un coup de coude à Percy. Celui-ci jura dans une langue que Paul ne connaissait pas puis se tourna vers lui.

– Paul… euh… tu connais les… les histoires grecques, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il assez nerveusement alors qu'il manipulait un stylo bille.

Paul était confus mais répondit, notant que Percy avait dit histoires au lieu de mythes.

– Ouais, bien sûr. Héraclès, Thésée, Zeus, Hermès et tout ça.

Il y eu un lointain coup de tonnerre et le son de la pluie se fit entendre contre la fenêtre de l'appartement. Paul sembla surpris, il avait fait beau toute la journée.

– Ouais, eux, dit Percy en regardant à travers la fenêtre comme s'il s'attendait à que quelque chose d'autre survienne.

Quand rien d'autre n'arriva, il regarda de nouveau Pal.

– LesdieuxgrecssontréelsetjesuisunfilsdePoséidon, dit-il rapidement.

Annabeth roula des yeux et Sally rigola doucement dans sa main.

– Redis-le, Perce. Un peu plus lentement cette fois, dit Paul alors que Sally prit une de ses mains.

Percy prit une profonde inspiration :

– Les dieux grecs, ils sont réels.

Paul rit.

– Pas mal Perce. Ce serait cool, hein ? Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

L'emprise de Sally sur sa main se raffermi.

– Paul, c'est la vérité. Percy ne ment pas. L'homme que tu as rencontré à son anniversaire, c'était Poséidon. Le vrai Poséidon.

– Tremblement de terre, Créateur des chevaux, Seigneur de la mer… continua Percy jusqu'à qu'il soit réduit au silence par la main d'Annabeth sur sa bouche.

– Tais-toi, Cervelle d'Algue. Il a compris.

Paul eut un faible rire.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, les gars.

– M. Blofis, c'est la vérité, dit Annabeth. Ma mère, c'est Athéna, déesse de…

– La sagesse, l'artisanat et la guerre, finit Paul, son visage très pâle.

Il regarda les visages de sa fiancé, son beau-fils et de la meilleure amie de celui-ci, et ils avaient tous la même expression. Celle de la vérité absolu.

Pendant ce temps, Paul avait une lutte intérieure. Il voulait croire à cela, yeah, ce serait cool, les dieux étaient vivants et son beau-fils était un demi-dieu, mais sa logique n'était pas d'accord. C'était impossible, comment pouvaient-ils être réels ? Ils étaient juste des histoires créées pour expliquer les choses comme le tonnerre et les saisons, pas des personnes réelles.

– Prouvez-le, dit Paul, assez enfantin.

Percy sourit et Annabeth gémit. Sally ne fit que sourire et dit :

– Ne casse rien.

Percy sourit de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Paul eut le souffle coupé quand l'humidité de l'air devint visible et pris forme dans la main de Percy. Cela ressemblait à une grande fourche mais Paul savait ce que c'était.

Un trident. Le symbole de Poséidon.


End file.
